Divine
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. El fulgor de sus alas blancas bañó a todos los inocentes que le miraban desde la oscuridad, rodeados de miseria. Él sería el Dios que los salvara, a cambio sólo pedía una trivialidad... su eterna lealtad.
1. God, don't laught anymore

» Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano Akira.

» Advertencias: Semi-AU.

* * *

.

**God, don't laught anymore**

.

* * *

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de qué algo interesante ocurriera en la rutinaria vida de Irie Shoichi? Ninguna, realmente. Eso creyó el chico, hasta que; por obra y arte de una mano divina, conoció a Byakuran. Tras ése encuentro, el mundo del nipón dio un giro de 180º. Las mismas probabilidades decían que un cambio de tal magnitud sería insoportable, tedioso e incapaz de asimilar, aún así, el pelirrojo desafió todos los cálculos preestablecidos.

Lo que no sabía era que esta "_amistad_" surrealista sería la que terminaría de modificar su universo, y futuro.

No negaría que al lado del de cabellos canos aprendió un millón de cosas, cosas que en su antiguo estado de aislamiento jamás habría sospechado. Descubrió el significado de la camarería, supo que era entrañable y que algunas veces, aquel lazo, te ponía más a prueba que cualquiera de los profesores que le recomendaron para esa facultad estadounidense, también que una palmada y una sonrisa de parte de aquel amigo era mejor consuelo que el vacío consejo. Conoció sentimientos, cuyas definiciones sabía de memoria pero jamás experimentó. Entre ellos, supo que era amar… y verse correspondido.

Sin embargo, aquel amor que se profesaban él y Byakuran, prontamente se tiñó de sangre. Poco después de que su mejor amigo le ofreciera formar parte de una familia –_una mafia_–, las manos de ambos empezaron a chorrear rojo.

No entendía… ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Acaso era necesario? No era estúpido, las leyes del submundo las asimiló perfectamente en el pasado; muerte, líquido sanguíneo derramado por doquier, robo, estafas, ultrajes, boicots, todo lo comprendía. Lo que no, era la necesidad de hacerlo. El de irises lila no parecía alguien sádico –_su cinismo sobraba_– y necesitado de cuerpos en el ropero, es más, era un ser tranquilo con un peculiar gusto a la tortura psicológica, nada grave. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo éstos viles actos? ¿Por qué lo metía en el medio? ¿Era por su miedo a perderlo? No, no creía que su amante fuera tan profundo –_error suyo al pensarlo_–. Y peor todavía, ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo, cuándo sus hombres desperdiciaban elixires de vida por la grava?

—¿Sho–chan? —Llamó su jefe, la misma persona con la que compartía lecho gran parte de las noches.

—¿Qué? —Acató distraído, centrado en sus cavilaciones de porqués y cómos.

—Quiero preguntarte algo. —El otro agitó su cabeza, dándole a entender que prosiguiera. — ¿Me temes?

La pregunta le descoló.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si me temes, a mí.

Las interrogantes de índoles raras eran muy frecuentes en la pareja, sobre todo en momentos de tensión como el que vivían: una guerra contra una familia enemiga.

—¿Por qué habría de temerte, Byakuran–san? —Intentó pasar desapercibido, que su nerviosismo se ocultara bajo una montaña de piedras macizas y resistentes. El dolor estomacal que le agarraba en situaciones semejantes hizo acto de presencia, para su descontento.

El mayor guardó silencio.

—Porque estoy matando gente.

El menor continuó la serenidad.

—Es tu trabajo, eres un líder de la mafia.

El del tatuaje pausó el tiempo que jactaba controlar.

—Muchos pueden ser inocentes.

—Basta. —Frenó el de gafas. — ¿Quieres oír que detesto lo que haces? ¿Qué te considero un demonio cuando te proclamas como a un Dios, Byakuran Gesso? ¿Quieres escuchar eso? —Al terminar, tapó su boca con sus palmas, avergonzado y asustado, su inconsciente le traicionó demasiado mal. — Y–yo…

—Está bien, Sho–chan. —Byakuran no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. — Necesitaba saber que odiabas mi causa, porque así… será más fácil mantenerte a mi lado.

Shoichi no sabía que era más atroz, sí los hechos que rodeaban a Millefiore o la sonrisa de niño pequeño del cielo blanco.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

Los iré publicando cada semana, éste es el único 10051, los demás son de Genkishi, Kikyo, Zakuro, Uni, Bluebell, Tsuna y Rasiel. Los hice en un momento de mucho aburrimiento. Personalmente me gustó el resultado, aunque lo hice en un momento de bloqueo. Espero que les haya gustado *-* Bye bye~


	2. God, don't exist

»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

»Aclaración/Advertencia: Basado en la pelea de Tsuna y Byakuran, línea de tiempo normal del futuro.

* * *

.

**God, don't exist**

.

* * *

Tú no eres un Dios,

El real no haría lo que haces.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Uno de verdad viviría en el Edén y no en un rascacielos.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Los dioses no enviarían a sus amigos a la guerra, para ello tienen subordinados. ¿Significa esto que no tienes corazón?

Tú no eres un Dios,

Un ser divino tiene alas, el que las tengas no te hace merecedor del título.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Sólo eres alguien que cree serlo.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Dios no tiene cara, y yo veo la tuya ahora mismo.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Él cría ángeles, y tú has engendrado monstruos.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Para mí eres la estrella que cayó en la Tierra, desplegando su maldad en ella.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Quizá alguien con un increíble poder, que me eriza la piel.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Tal vez Él cometa errores, y no sea del todo perfecto, pero tú cometiste atrocidades imperdonables.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Porque estás hablando conmigo.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Ya que te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Por la sangre que escurre de tu brazo.

Tú no eres un Dios,

Porque te he matado.

Tú no eres un Dios, Byakuran, por lo menos ya no.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

Éste es uno de mis favoritos *-* lo cual es raro porque tengo sentimientos más que encontrados para con Tsuna e.e y aún más con su 'pelea' contra Byakuran. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :')

Someteré a elección cual de todos los drabbles que quedan quieren que publique primero:

**Genkishi**  
**Rasiel**  
**Kikyo**  
**Zakuro**  
**Uni**  
**Bluebell**  
**Gamma**  
**Daisy**  
**Byakuran**

Ustedes díganme y el sábado tienen nuevo drabble para fantasear xD Sí quieren algún 10051 tengo planeada otra serie aparte, pero que al mismo tiempo tiene relación con ésta. Gracias por leer. Bye bye!


	3. God, acept me

»Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Akira Amano.

»Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Para mí, la persona a quien Zakuro perdió es su esposa, pero... ya que XD

* * *

.

**God, acept me**

.

* * *

Él le pidió una muestra de su lealtad, una que no prescindía; pues confiaba en sus elecciones, tanto como en sus poderes y capacidades de precognición futurista.

Su nuevo esbirro acató su simplísima orden, sin vacilaciones vanas. Le regaló un espectáculo carmesí, vivo e incandescente.

En el fuego, que emergía del centro de la tierra; arrasando con la subsistencia misma de Gaia, Zakuro vio rostros. Rostros de niños, de ancianos, de hombres y mujeres. Entre el mar de caras que se desvanecían, halló una en particular, que le llamó la atención e hizo que su, irónicamente, frío corazón se derritiera junto al ígneo teatro. Era la faz del ser amado que perdió. Aquel cuya muerte trajo la locura; la amargura; el duelo a su persona.

El pelirrojo quiso tocar a la alucinación de sus recuerdos, pero antes de que sus dedos traspasaran el magma, la imagen se esfumó.

La Corona Fúnebre de la tormenta apreció la flameante escenografía arder. Todo lo que conocía, la parcela de mundo en la que se crío, todo; había cedido al calor.

Y estaba bien, pensó. Porque al igual que aquellas vidas que se estaban convirtiendo en cenizas, la vida de su preciada persona jamás volvería.

Era egoísta, y no importaba, porque había pasado la prueba; eso era todo lo indispensable.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

Hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de explayarme en mis notas u.u me siento terriblemente mal. Espero que les haya gustado :3 El próximo es de Genkishi, bye bye~


	4. God, Forgive me

»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

* * *

.

**God, Forgive me**

.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo hubo un noble hombre, que servía a una buena mujer. Ésta buena mujer le dijo que no había nada más importante que la familia. Él le creyó.

Hace mucho tiempo hubo un noble guerrero, que vio morir a la buena mujer que respetó más que a nadie. Aunque no lo demostró, él lloró por la pérdida.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hubo un noble espadachín que cometió pecado. Traicionó la voluntad de su maestra, mintió a la dulce risa de la hija de ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eligió el camino que ningún otro seguía?

Muchos dirán que por poder, otros que por orgullo. Pero el que conociera al Caballero Fantasma –_sólo el lirio bañado en alquitrán desnudó su alma_– sabría que el motivo era lealtad.

No era lealtad a la buena mujer.

No era lealtad a la inocente primogénita.

No era lealtad a los principios de unión, amor y familia que su jefa profesaba.

Su lealtad… su lealtad era hacía la vida. A la vida que casi pierde por una extraña enfermedad. A la vida que construyó a base de reglas. A la vida… que no quería perder.

Por eso, cuando la luz penetró en la sala médica en la que reposaba; mientras creían que no oía absolutamente nada de las llamadas a la muerte que cantaban, tomó aquella mano; aquella palabra bañada en profesionalismo. Aquella, la única cuya opción era vivir.

Antes de perderse en el suave toque de la palma inmaculada, vio sonreír a Uni; diciéndole "_te perdono_". Vio a Aria negando, decepcionada de sí, reprochándole todo; diciéndole que falló, que su honor y fidelidad férrea eran de papel, inexistentes.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo hubo un traidor, que de noble no le quedaba nada. Un Judas que tendría que cargar con sus errores hasta el día de su muerte. El culpable del sufrimiento de los que fueron sus amigos. La razón de que la risa más hermosa cediera al encanto dulce del mal. El responsable de que el campo de flores más puro se tiñera de rojo.

Sólo él. Nada más que él. Vive con ello, fantasma. Nunca tendrás el perdón de Dios.

Genkishi miró al cielo que se extendía imponente sobre su nuca. Suspiró, retomando su camino hacía las oficinas de Byakuran. Le enseñaron a pagar sus deudas, Aria le enseñó eso. Así que… no debería tener este apretón en el pecho que le estaba matando. ¿No?

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N.A.:

En el top de los drabbles... éste fue mi tercer favorito. El más más favorito viene llegando 8D Personalmente, Genkishi es de mis personajes predilectos, es tan buen personaje... me hubiese gustado que apareciera en ésta saga u_u... aunque viendo el ritmo que está tomando el manga, no quisiera que a Kishi-chan me lo descuartizaran (de nuevo) como a Xanxus xD ya es suficiente con él, Byakuran y Squalo. Basta ya Amano! Acaso quieres matarnos?!

Bueno... hasta la próxima~ el miércoles coloco el que viene. Espero que les haya gustado~ Bye bye


End file.
